


Unconditional

by ToraTsuin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This,</i> Chrome realizes, <i>is what she always prayed for.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional

Chrome hums softly as she runs her hand through Tsuna’s hair. His head is in her lap and the peaceful lullabye lured him to sleep. It’d been a stressful week for all of the guardians, but for Tsuna especially. With their sky taking up his mantle as Decimo in the upcoming weeks, they’ve been busy with preparations.

As the mom friend, Tsuna had forced each of them to get decent amounts of sleep even as he was pulled right and left, juggling everything from what color his guardians should wear to the food to who was invited. Chrome’s almost certain that this is the first time in seven days that he’s gotten any resemblance of peaceful sleep.

That’s probably what keeps Kyoya and Mukuro, who are lounging around the Sawada living room with them, from causing a ruckus. As much as they loved to say that they hated each other and sometimes Tsuna as well, those two probably spoiled their sky the most.

Hayato and Takeshi are curled under a blanket together watching some scifi movie that somehow keeps both of their attentions. Ryohei is sprawled across their legs above the blanket, fast asleep. Mukuro shifts on the couch until he can run his hand through Hayato’s hair and the storm hums softly in appreciation. Kyoya is standing next to the window so he can feel the cool autumn breeze without causing the whole room to freeze.

As they’ve grown, their relationship shifted from staying somewhat civil for Tsuna to this platonic love that left them comfortable and warm. It’s something everyone appreciates and is thankful for. They are all so close that they might as well be siblings or soulmates. This comfortability extends to Fuuta, Ipin, Bianchi, Haru, Hana, and Kyoko who were all claimed as second elements by Tsuna. Mochida is also claimed by Tsuna but he’s slowly working up their trust and respect after his middle school days where he bullied his sky. However, Chrome knows that someday they’ll be referring to the man as Kensuke, their brother in arms.

Kyoya pulls Chrome out of her thoughts as he closes the window. He grabs a pair of keys in case someone accidentally locks the door out of habit again. “I’m going to pick the kids up from school.”

“Do you want someone to go with you?” Takeshi asks as he shifts to look at the cloud. Kyoya shrugs nonchalantly and lets Takeshi decide. The rain grins as he stands up and goes to grab his coat.

Hayato grumbles as his human heater leaves, but is sated when Mukuro decides to take Takeshi’s spot. Ryohei, disturbed by Takeshi getting up, merely sleepily movies to curl into Hayato’s side and goes back to sleep.

Chrome waves to the boys as they leave, content to make snarky comments about the movie.

When Takeshi and Kyoya return with the kids, it’s with Ipin in Takeshi’s arm, Fuuta in Kyoya’s, and Lambo walking in between swinging their free hands. He’s chattering about what they did on the half day with Ipin occasionally adding details their small cow forgot. Lambo’s story pauses as his siblings are put on the ground and they start to remove their shoes.

Fuuta’s the first to notice Tsuna asleep in Chrome’s lap. He walks over to place a kiss on Chrome’s cheek and one on Tsuna’s forehead. “I’m glad Tsu-nii is sleeping. Yesterday he looked ready to pass out when he read Lambo his bedtime story.”

“I’m glad too,” Chrome says, smoothing out Tsuna’s bangs. Ipin and Lambo both come over to give Tsuna a kiss on the cheek too.

There’s a small huff from Mukuro when Fuuta decides to plop himself in the mist’s lap and a sigh from Hayato when Lambo decides to sit in his. Ipin is snuggled in Kyoya’s lap on the other couch with Takeshi resting his head on Kyoya’s shoulder.

 _This,_ Chrome realizes, _is what she always prayed for._

The warmth of family surrounding her and the comfort of being loved unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> i was eating a poptart when i wrote this teeth rotting fluff


End file.
